Captive
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Atsushi is kidnapped by the Port Mafia... but when Chuuya decides he wants to spend some time with him before he goes to them, things are about to get much worse.


**Hi everyone it's Pandora; for Halloween Holly asked me for a dark fic involving Atsushi, Chuuya and some unwanted gunplay... This really is not a nice fic, please proceed with caution.**

* * *

Before he even opens his eyes, the first thing Atsushi finds himself thinking is _ow_. His shoulders ache as well as his back, he can feel bruises blooming all over his body and a sharp line of pain across his forehead that feels like a cut. In the darkness behind his eyelids he tries to remember what happened.

He recalls leaving the convenience store with a bag of groceries and starting to walk home, remembers thinking that the shortcut down the alley might not be a good idea and skipping it. Upon further reflection, he remembers suddenly being jumped only a few minutes away from his home, though the number of assailants is hazy at best. What he does know is that the scuffle was a short one before he was knocked out. Presumably after that he was brought here... wherever here is.

Shifting a little bit, Atsushi realises his hands are bound behind his back, the pain in his shoulders making sense with that realisation, and the fact that he's lying on a cold stone floor. When he opens his eyes, he finds he can't see anything. A few wriggles of his nose and eyebrows confirm he's been blindfolded, and he feels a wild stab of panic at the realisation. Whoever kidnapped him is _not_ messing around.

On that cold floor, he tries hard to think what to do. His first instinct is to run, but in his current position that is not an option. Negotiation is also difficult to figure out, with no idea as to who is keeping him captive or if they're even here with him and so he dismisses it. At a complete loss for what to do, Atsushi starts to instinctively shift in his bonds, trying desperately to find a weakness that might mean he can escape.

"Oh, you're awake."

Atsushi freezes, the voice sending a chill of horror through him. There's no one else it could possibly be, with that lilting tone and sneer; it's Chuuya Nakahara from the Port Mafia. Anyone from the Port Mafia would be bad, but Chuuya in particular...

"I wondered how much longer I was going to have to wait," continues Chuuya. "It was getting boring."

The rope at Atsushi's wrists bites into his skin as he pulls at it, his movements growing more frenzied as panic starts to overwhelm him, making his blood pound in his ears. _If only it were a full moon..._

"I wouldn't bother trying to escape," Chuuya says. "There's nowhere to run, and now that we have the were-tiger we're not going to give you any means to get away."

Atsushi swallows a cry of fear, determined not to give Chuuya the satisfaction of hearing it. Chuuya laughs all the same.

"I can't believe we finally got you," he continues. Atsushi can hear him pacing around him, his footsteps tapping on the stone floor as Atsushi keeps pulling at his bonds. "It's taken so long but now finally we have you."

Atsushi suppresses another shout, reducing it to a soft whimper as he keeps trying to get away.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get to my bosses soon," says Chuuya, his tone falsely affable. "I'm sure you're very excited to see them all again. Akutagawa's been champing at the bit to reunite with you." He stops pacing – by the sound of it he's standing right above Atsushi. "But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun together first."

At the tone of his voice, Atsushi freezes again, his breath catching in his throat. He can't mean...

"You're Dazai's little plaything, aren't you?" asks Chuuya. "Wonder how he'd feel about me taking his toys."

 _Oh no._

Gulping, Atsushi tries hard to keep his head, treading water through the wild fear that's rampaging through him. He wasn't even aware that his and Dazai's relationship was public enough knowledge for the Port Mafia to be aware of it... But then again, Dazai isn't exactly a secretive sort of person and it really shouldn't come as a surprise that they've been keeping tabs on them. It's still relatively early days for them but Atsushi is sure Dazai knows how much he likes him and the time they spend together. But hearing Chuuya talking about Dazai now makes him feel sick to his stomach.

"I'll bet Dazai would do anything to get you back," continues Chuuya. "Too bad that's not going to happen, but I'm positive we can make sure he doesn't forget about this."

 _Please no!_

Atsushi can feel himself shaking all over, fear gripping him, and he's close to giving into speaking, especially when he hears Chuuya moving again, walking around him. His heart thuds wildly in his ears, almost drowning out Chuuya's next words.

"Let's see what Dazai likes about you so much..."

"No, please!" He can't keep it in anymore, and he can't let this happen. Starting to thrash wildly on the cold floor, he pulls hard at his bindings. The warmth of Chuuya's body comes closer and Atsushi does his best to squirm away from him, determined to fight him...

Until he feels a heavy, hard object pressed into his temple and stops moving, feeling it click against his skull. A chill goes through him as he realises it's a gun (and he has to assume it's loaded).

"I think you'll find I can be very persuasive."

Atsushi shivers under him, biting his tongue. There's no way he can fight Chuuya anymore, not if he wants to stand any chance of making it out alive. He hears a low chuckle from above him and feels Chuuya moving, weight shifting so that the gun presses more firmly against his head.

"Open your mouth."

Underneath the words, somewhere by his shoulder, Atsushi hears a zip lowering. He hesitates, pressing his lips together automatically at the command despite his fear. It's futile of course: with a growl of frustration, Chuuya seizes Atsushi's face with his free hand, yanking his head and squeezing his cheeks together painfully. Atsushi feels his lips part in a strange pucker and his teeth pushed wide open by Chuuya's sharp fingers before the cold metal of the gun is shoved between them.

"I _said_ ," hisses Chuuya, his voice a sharp knife that cuts through the cry of protest in the back of Atsushi's throat, "open your mouth!"

Atsushi can feel tears beginning to soak the blindfold as Chuuya keeps shoving the gun between his lips, pressing it against his tongue. It's impossible not to try and shrink away from it, but Chuuya's hand on his face is firm and stops him, instead forcing him to try and swallow around the gun. Atsushi's throat contracts and he gags as it slides further back in his mouth, hearing Chuuya let out a little laugh from above him.

"If only the rest of your precious Agency could see you now," he says. "You're only a burden on them all. They only keep you around for your ability, you know that right?"

Chuuya's hand keeps his head still so Atsushi can't shake his head, but he can't keep down the denial completely. Instead he feels fresh tears behind his lids again as Chuuya continues moving the gun between his lips.

"No one cares about you," he says poisonously. "Neither do they. They'll all leave you. They'll all give up on you when they see you're not worth it."

Atsushi chokes back further cries around the gun, his heart thundering wildly in his ears, seemingly trying to drown out Chuuya's words. It doesn't work but Atsushi can't let himself listen to it, can't let himself believe it's true; if he does, he might just break. He screws his eyes shut again behind the blindfold as Chuuya finally withdraws the gun. Spluttering around the emptiness in his mouth, Atsushi tries to catch his breath even as he hears more movement and Chuuya forces him to his knees with one hand in his hair. Soon, Atsushi feels something else at his lips, something warm and fleshy. Swallowing down his fear and disgust, Atsushi opens his mouth again and Chuuya shoves his cock unceremoniously inside. Atsushi instinctively gulps around it, hearing a grunt from above.

"Like you mean it," Chuuya growls, fingers tightening in Atsushi's hair, forcing him to start moving his head back and forth. Even as his mind protests and he screams inside, Atsushi tries to keep going, the inside of his mouth aching from the abrasion of the gun and his ears ringing. The cold stone floor presses against his knees, the feeling seeping through his trousers and chilling him.

Chuuya's hand moves down, gripping the back of Atsushi's hair painfully. The little groan of pain Atsushi lets out is muffled by Chuuya's dick, his throat contracting around the head as Chuuya thrusts his hips forward again and again.

" _Fuck_ ," says Chuuya, his voice a hiss of savage pleasure in the otherwise silent room. "No wonder Dazai keeps you around."

The fresh mention of Dazai seems to cut through to Atsushi's core, leaving a smarting pain inside him. He wants to push Chuuya away and run, but with his arms bound and no idea as to their location, there's no way he can. Soon, he feels Chuuya's other hand – the one holding the gun – join the first on his head, holding his head still as Chuuya starts pistoning his hips forward and back. The head of his cock drags along the roof of Atsushi's mouth as he pulls back and Atsushi suppresses a shiver of disgust.

"Even if they find you," says Chuuya, rocking his hips back and forth and resting the weight of the gun on Atsushi's head, "he's not going to want you back after this."

Atsushi clenches his fists. He's been trying not to think it, been trying to ignore the part of his mind that's been saying those words the whole time, but with Chuuya putting it into physical words he can't hide from it anymore. A sob chokes itself out around Chuuya's dick, the sound wavering in Atsushi's mouth even as he moves his tongue in an effort to being a faster end to this nightmare. At this stage, he'll go to the Port Mafia to meet his fate with no questions, just as long as this ends soon. Fortunately for him, Chuuya soon groans and pulls back; his cum spurts down Atsushi's throat and chin as Chuuya takes one hand off his head to jerk himself through the orgasm. Without anything in his mouth, Atsushi's cries finally escape him and he sinks to the floor again as soon as Chuuya lets go of his hair. He pants and coughs, trying to catch his breath and trembling all over.

Several minutes pass; Atsushi offers no words, simply sitting on the floor and feeling his face grow tacky with drying semen. He can hear Chuuya's breathing above him and wonders how long before he gets dragged to the Port Mafia. If they're still here he can't help but wonder if something else might be in store. After another little while, Chuuya breaks his silence.

"You don't seem like you've had enough yet."

Atsushi freezes, holding his breath as though it might hide him from Chuuya. What the hell does he mean?

"Tell you what," continues Chuuya, "I'll show you how he fucked me and you can compare."

Atsushi's eyes widen again and he raises his head, shoulders protesting at the sudden movement.

"No, please, I–" He sputters, his fear chopping his words short; he swallows. "I – we... haven't..."

His face blazes hot as he hears Chuuya give a disbelieving bark of a laugh.

"He hasn't fucked you yet?" His voice is smug, more so when Atsushi gives a hesitant nod. "He really has lost his touch."

Atsushi shivers again – to have told Chuuya of all people about his and Dazai's personal life feels _wrong_ , but maybe...

"Well then," says Chuuya, his tone businesslike and terrifying. "How about I take the liberty and we can tell Dazai all about it?"

"No! Please!"

Atsushi's protests are cut short as Chuuya shoves him to the floor on his side. He starts to instinctively thrash, trying to throw Chuuya off, but freezes again when he feels the gun pressed into his ribcage. As Chuuya lowers one hand to start undoing Atsushi's belt, Atsushi does his best to remain still. If he can keep still then maybe this will be over sooner. Chuuya gets his belt open and his fingers brush over Atsushi's fly when–

CRASH!

The sound is startling, making Atsushi jump as he hears running footsteps and raised voices. Chuuya's weight leaves him and he hears grunts nearby to suggest he's fighting someone. In all the commotion Atsushi hears Kunikida's voice speaking to someone and slumps to the floor once again, his body still shaking. The sounds continue around him and his stomach twists as he hears measured footsteps coming towards him.

 _Please no, don't let it be him..._

The footsteps stop behind him before he hears their owner sink to the floor and then hurried fingers undo the bindings on his wrists. Atsushi is sure he knows who it is, even before he's pulled into a sit and the blindfold is lifted. Dazai's concerned face looks back as Atsushi opens his eyes, blinking away tears.

"Atsushi..." Dazai's voice is soft and horrified as he takes in the sight of Atsushi's spattered face and Atsushi can't take looking back at him anymore. He looks away, shame painting his face freshly red under Dazai's scrutiny. Even as Dazai pulls him into an embrace, Atsushi just wants to hide away forever and never feel that gaze on him again.


End file.
